prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirameku! Aurora Rising
Kirameku! Aurora Rising 「キラメク！オーロラライジング」, loosely translated as "Sparkle! Aurora Rising", is the official transformation phrase used by the six Aurora Cures in Rising Aurora Pretty Cure. For the transformation be activated, they needs to be with their respective Crystal Lockets and unlock it with the Aurorae Key. List of Sequences *Mishima Hinata to Cure Magiisto in Episode 01 *Kogane Harpy to Cure Magneto in Episode 02 *Misaki Aurora to Cure Amanto in Episode 03 *Homura Leone to Cure Lacerto in Episode 05 *Aomi Undine to Cure Electra in Episode 06 *Morikaze Sylph to Cure Plasmo in Episode 07 *Svarta Luna Pretty Cure in Episode 08 Transformation Sequences Mishima Hinata to Cure Magiisto First, Hinata's clothes disappear in a flash of cards that turn into a lavender dress, her eyes change to silver and her hair lighter, grow longer and becomes stylized in her ponytail. The Aurorae Key is created by small sparks, Hinata the handle and uses to open the box. She then shouts Kirameku! Aurora Rising while rises the box which causes a purple aurora to be released from the box and a purple light shine. While several cards fly around her, purple light takes over her body, creating her dress and bow tie, the cards fly to her hands and feet that make her gloves and boots appear and she lands on ground. Cure Magiisto then snaps her fingers to make the four card suits (♥, ♦, ♣ and ♠) create her earrings, chocker and her top hat. At the end of the transformation, the Dreamer Staff goes up to her and uses to strike a pose before introducing herself as "Awake! The purple light of magic, Cure Magiisto!". Kogane Harpy to Cure Magneto First, Harpy's clothes disappear in a flash of question marks (❓) that turn into a golden dress, her eyes change to purple and her hair lighter, grow longer and becomes stylized in her braided chinese buns. The Aurorae Key is created by small sparks, Harpy the handle and uses to open the box. She then shouts Kirameku! Aurora Rising while rises the box which causes a yellow aurora to be released from the box and a yellow light shine. Yellow light takes over her body thus creating her shirt, shorts and skirt. Yellow spheres are drawn by the magnetic field around her and spread around her feet and hands creating the neon bracelets and boots. Near the end, she steps on the floor and atoms create her earrings, choker and decorate her hair with two yellow loose ribbons. She then introduces herself as "Awaken! The yellow light of Intelligence, Cure Magneto!" and strikes her final pose. Misaki Aurora to Cure Amanto First, Aurora's clothes disappear in a flash of orange flowers that turn into an auburn dress, her eyes change to bright pink and her hair grow longer. Aurora kiss the box what makes it open, she then shouts out Kirameku! Aurora Rising while rises the box which causes an orange aurora to be released from the box and a brown light shine. Aurora takes an orange orbit and holds it against her chest while orange light takes over her body, wrist and legs to create her dress, bracelets and boots. Orange flower petals stylize her hair and create a wreath. Cure Amanto opens her eyes and steps softly on the floor. The Dawn Blade goes to her, as she "cuts" the screen and strikes a pose before introducing herself as "Awaken! The Glorious Light of Love, Cure Amanto!" Homura Leone to Cure Lacerto First, Leone's clothes disappear in a flash of flames that turn into a crimson red dress and her eyes change to turquoise. Leone uses the Aurorae Key to open the box while shout out Kirameku! Aurora Rising which causes a red aurora to be released from the box and the screen burns. Flames take over Leone's body and create her kung-fu top and skirts. No longer that dress that prevented her from moving freely, Leone then begins to kick the air to create her shoes and punch the air to create her bracelets. Towards the end, her hair begins to catch fire and during an explosion of flame, grows longer, change the colour and becomes stylized in Chinese-style braided buns. She then "falls to the ground in style" and grabs her Crimson Bow, then strikes a pose and introduces herself as: "Awaken! The red light of passion, Cure Lacerto!" Aomi Undine to Cure Electra First, Undine's clothes disappear in a flash of rays that turn into a light blue dress and her eyes change to turquoise. Undine uses the Aurorae Key to open the box while shout out Kirameku! Aurora Rising which causes a blue aurora to be released from the box as a thunder fall from sky. Electricity takes over her body thus creating her dress, electricity spreads through your feet and hands that make her arm protectors and boots be created. Near the end, her hair grow longer, changes color and becomes stylized in ponytail. She then steps on the ground with a powerful thunder and then strikes a pose and introduces herself as: "Awaken! The blue light of desires, Cure Elektra!" Morikaze Sylph to Cure Plasmo First, Sylph's clothes disappear in a flash of plasma that turn into a lime green dress and her eyes change to turquoise. The Aurorae Key is create and Sylph uses the Aurorae Key to open the box while shout out Kirameku! Aurora Rising which causes a green aurora to be released from the box and a green light shines. Green plasma begins to spread through her body making her dress appear, so the plasma begins to spread through her hands and feet to create her bracelets and boots. Towards the end, a strong wind blows making her hair grow longer, be stylized and change colour to green. She then steps on the ground and grabs her fan and then strikes a pose and introduces herself as: "Awaken! The green light of kindness, Cure Plasmo!" Trivia *The transformations of the Borealis Pretty Cure team have their hair growing and changing color at the beginning while the Australis Pretty Cure changes color near the end. *This is one of those transformations in which the Cures appear wearing some sort of garment before their Pretty Cure outfis appear. Category:Rising Aurora Pretty Cure Category:Transformation Phrases